My Home(s)
by 1234Bean
Summary: It's been about ten years. I have made a life going back and forth between two worlds. This is my home, this is my life after meeting the Strawhat Pirates. WHERE'S HOME NOW? Sequel!


**So, this isn't exactly the sequel I had planned but I just really liked the idea that came to my head the other day.**

 **So this is set a couple years after I ended WHERE'S HOME NOW, at a point where I imagine Luffy to become the Pirate King and the whole crew to have accomplished their goals.**

 **Warning: If you haven't read WHERE'S HOME NOW this is the sequel to that. I mean you can read this without reading the other story, I can't stop you, but it might make more sense if you do read WHERE'S HOME NOW.**

 **Yo** **u can also guess that the Fairy Tail World is a couple years ahead too.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!!!! Besides maybe characters who are not in he Fairy Tail and One Piece anime/manga.**

 **Lucy's Point-Of-View**

At this point of my life, I wasn't surprised when two almost naked six year olds came running up and hid behind the chair I was sitting in on deck.

"Belle. Ace. What are you two doing without clothes and why are you hiding behind my chair?" I casually asked without looking at the twins.

A head of orange hair popped up to my right, "Aunt Lu, you have to help us!"

A head of black bounced up next to the orange, "Yeah, don't tell her we're here!"

I knew who they were talking about, and I had a feeling I knew why they were running, I just wanted to keep them here till their mom finds them, "Who are you hiding from? And why are you running from her?"

"Mommy!!" I didn't realize twins being so in sync was actually a thing till these two came into the world six years ago, "She wants to give us a bath!!!"

Before I could tease them I heard Nami yell, "You two know I'm just going to find you and you will be getting a bath today! We are on a ship you can't hide forever."

The twins hiding next to me ducked farther down with little high pitched squeels.

Looking toward the left and up the stairs I saw Nami coming down them as she surveyed to deck for the ones she was looking for. When she looked at me I distinctly nodded my head toward my right with a slight grin.

She got the hint and grinned too, and in a sing song voice she said, "Oh well, I guess Little Miss Ivy is going to eat all the cookies Uncle Sanji made this morning."

The two next to me squeeled, "Cookies!!!!"

They tried to run toward the kitchen - I had to grab the umbrella stand with my free hand before they accidently knocked it over - but seeing as Nami was blocking the stairs they didn't get very far, with her snatching them up by their waists with a triumphant, "Ha! Got ya!!!"

Before anything else could happen we heard a yell from Sunny's figure head ring out, "FOOOOOD!!!"

Looking the way the yell came from I saw Luffy jumping down from the figure head and charging toward the stairs, he slowed down and gave Nami a kiss on the head and tickle the twins before continuing toward the kitchen. I could hear the twins complaining, saying something like, "Mooooooommyyyyy~! Daddy is going to eat all the cookies!"

Nami started to head towards the bathroom when I stopped her, "Hold on a second Nami, I'll come help you, I think Ivy needs a bath right about now."

Getting up from my chair was a slower process, seeing as I had a five month old napping in my arms, but I managed to stand with out waking her.

Walking up to Zoro who was leaning against the tree by the stairs, I knew he wasn't asleep he was just laying there with his eyes shut, kneeling down next to him, "Here Zoro, hold Eloise while I go wash Ivy."

Handing over Eloise I gave them both a kiss and stood up. Heading up the stairs I met Nami half way up, the twins in her arms are squirming to get out of their mothers hold, "Let me get Ivy, last I saw her was with Usopp in the garden. You can go start giving them their bath, I'll met you there."

Getting to the garden I saw Usopp kneeling next to a girl with light green, waist length hair, Chopper was there too. The three were staring intently at a flower, "The flower isn't going to start dancing no matter how hard you stare."

That cut them out of their trance, the little girl lit up when seeing me, she ran and jumped into my arms, "Momma!!!"

Adjusting her in my arms I squeezed her lightly, "Hi baby, what were you doing with Usopp and Chopper?"

She waved her arms animatedly as she answered, "I wanted to see a flower bl-bl-bloom! But when I try to watch one do that I get dis-dis-dis-I don't know - but I miss it! So Uncle Usopp and Uncle Chopper said they will help make sure I don't miss it!"

The four year old had a slight lisp and I had to help correct some of the words she said, but I was still very proud of her, "Well, I think you can wait 20 minutes, you need a bath, you're covered in dirt from being in the garden."

There is a difference between Ivy and the twins. While the twins are very relunctant when it comes to baths my child isn't, "Bath?! Yay! But... what about the flower? W-what if it blooms when I'm gone?"

Usopp came to stand in Ivy's line of sight, "I don't think the flower will bloom that fast Ivy, you're only going to be gone for a few minutes then you can come back and watch it for the rest of the day."

I nodded, "Yeah, but only to watch the flower, I don't want you getting dirty again so no playing in the garden for the rest of today."

After getting her to agree I headed towards the bathroom. Opening the door I saw Nami kneeling in front of the bath, there was some water splashing around in front of her.

Sitting Ivy on the counter I began to unbutton the back of her dark green dress. Once the four year old was undressed I picked her up again and set her in the bath tub. Once the two older kids saw Ivy they both started to try to get the younger to play in a splashing war.

Nami and I let the three play in the water for a minute before actually washing them. Pulling my daughter close to me I grabbed the kids shampoo off a shelf and squirted some into my hand.

Handing the bottle of to Nami I began to scrub Ivy's hair. The girl leaned back into my hands as I gently scratched soap into her scalp.

 _Weirdo, loves her hair played with._

Meanwhile, Nami's kids complained as she washed their hair.

We continued like that for a few more minutes before it was time to pull the kids out of the bath. I helped Nami dry and dress the twins before pulling my daughter out of the bath.

"Lucy," Nami called, after humming she continued, "What do you think Luffy's reaction would be if he found out we were having another kid?"

"Well, I'd say it would be the same as when he found out the first time. You know he will never be upset about kids, so why do you get scared?" I wasn't surprised about the topic of conversation, Nami told me she was pregnant last week when we were laying the kids down for bed.

The navigator sighed heavily, "I don't know. I guess it's this irrational fear, but with us being pirates you'd think we would be more diligent to not have kids. It's a dangerous life to live, and to bring kids into it could bring danger to them. And I guess with luffy being the captian you'd think he'd be more serious with that topic."

"Yeah, but Luffy isn't a normal captain." I tell her, I just got done getting Ace dressed and started to pull Ivy out, "If he thinks it's too dangerous then you know there is something disastrously wrong. Plus, with him being the Pirate King now no one wants to get on his bad side out of fear that he'll hunt them down."

Nami stayed quiet for the rest of the time in the bathroom.

 **\--That Evening--**

We were eating dinner when Nami stood up, "Guys, I got something I need to tell you. I am pregnant."

Everyone burst into cheers, even Chopper, Robin, Zoro and I, we already knew but the rest of the crews excitment spurred us on to celebrate too.

Luffy's reaction was exactly the same as last time, just like I predicted, with a jaw - literally -on the floor, silent. Then he jumped in cheer and picked up Nami in a big hug as he started to cry with a smile on his face.

After dinner we all stayed sitting at the table then I remembered, "We should probably tell the guild, I don't think some of them will be very happy if we wait."

With everyones agreement I stood up walked to the door of the galley. A key whole appeared when I brought the key close to the door, putting the key in I turned it and pulled the door open.

On the other side, like always, there was no deck but the guild and it seemed everyone was still there.

Before we could all really move Ace, Belle and Ivy ran passed me and into the guild. I held the door open as the crew went through, Zoro was the last one to go, I saw that he had Eloise in his arms, he must have went to grab her real quick."

It wasn't until the excitement of seeing eachother again died down that Nami announced the news.

 _Which caused a big party to erupt._

I sat with some of the girls of the guild, we all talked as they passed Eloise around. I saw Ivy running around with Ace and Belle, the three kids were playing with the other kids in the guild, like Levy and Gajeels four year old twins, Erza and Jellals five year old son, and Alzack and Biscas - who are now up to three kids.

The party didn't stop till about one in the morning. The parents of the guild had put the kids into a magically sound-proofed room - that had been filled with a lot of pillows, blankets, mattresses, and also a few cribs for Eloise - and for 'Grandpa' Makarovs hope many more babies in the future! - to sleep about four hours ago.

 _By stop, I mean, all the ones able to drink alcohol passing out all over the guild._

I was one of the adults who chose to stay in the room with the kids so that incase any of them woke up needing something we can help them.

Nami, Robin, Zoro, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo and, kinda unsurprisingly, Natsu had chose to stay in the room.

Natsu's really mellowed out since more kids have joined the guilds family. Could also be that eight years ago - about a year after me an Wendy got the key to travel the two worlds - he went on an S-Class mission that had a possible lead to where Igneel could be. He dissapeared for a year before coming back, all he said was he found Igneel and that the mission went downhill.

The only other people who know what really happened is Makarov and Gildarts.

I've tried to get him to tell me, he came close before he started to go into this panic attack then cried uncontrollably after the attack.

I made him stay on the Sunny for about four months after the attack, turns out, the mission scared him so bad his motion sickness isn't a problem anymore and he hasn't touched any alcohol since.

We all found that him staying on the ship helps him relax so every time the memories catches up to him we bring him to the Sunny for as long as he needs, kind of like his own personal safe place, except everyone comes visits when ever they want and it's not really safe, we still get attacked by the occasional cocky pirate crew or marine who think they are strong enough to take us on.

Back to the present, the only ones awake now is me while the others fell asleep. I knew Zoro was awake seeing as he knew I was awake so he didn't go to sleep yet, but he wasn't the one I had my attention on.

I could tell that Natsu was awake and that he hasn't slept in a few days, judging by the dark bags under his eyes.

Scooting closer to him, he leaned his head on my shoulder without opening his eyes, we sat like that for a minute before I spoke up, "Are the they back?"

That's all I said, four words, that is all it takes, he knows what I'm talking about.

He didn't answer, I took that as a yes, "Do you want to go to the Sunny in the morning?"

I got a small nod this time.

Before I go on, let me mention this, I am happily married, have two wonderful baby girls and spend almost 90 percent of my days in the other world, I don't think me and Natsu have never been closer in these eight years than compared to the time before Wendy and I got sent to the New World.

I would not hesitate to tell anyone that I consider Natsu my brother and I know he won't hesitate to call me his sister.

I named him the god-father of my kids.

"I'm guessing they've been worse than usual?" I said as I traced a scar on his arm absent-mindedly.

He didn't say anything, I got the answer just from his silence.

"Which also means none of the medicines and herbs that Chopper, Wendy and Mira gave you have been working, mainly cause you don't take them when it gets this bad." I sigh out quietly.

I felt him tense a little on my shoulder.

"Okay," I gently pull him down to lay his head in my lap, "Try to sleep a little, I've got you, nothing will happen while you sleep."

It took a while but after running my finger through his hair amd scratching at his scalp lightly he finally managed to fall asleep. Even though it was light and he fought it he eventually gave in.

I knew with Natsu like this I wasn't going to sleep tonight. In case he had a nightmare again, I want to be there to calm him down when he wakes up from one.

He dislocated Gray's shoulder, almost shattered Laxus' shin and broke like five of Gajeels ribs when he had a nightmare on a mission with the three and woke up panicked and disoriented.

The next morning involved helping many of the hungover guild members and crew mates, making sure they had bins and bags to puke in, feed them - and all the kids - make sure some of them had help getting home and helping Natsu pack a bag or two to stay on the Sunny.

It all may be different, we all aren't kids who didn't have major responsibilities anymore.

Most of us have expanded our families, we have kids to care for, some have husband's and wives now with kids on the way. Others...have things to still take care of before a family can even become a plan.

But all of these people are my family. These two places I travel back and forth from are my homes.

I wouldn't change it for the world.

 **THE END!**

 **This concludes the sequel of WHERE'S HOME NOW, I won't write any more sequels or side stories to this story. BUT!!! I will write a prequel that will be about Layla so look out for that!**

 ** _Little Author Info:_**

 ** _Roronoa Layla Eloise (Five months old) and Roronoa Kuina Ivy (Four years old) are the little girls of Zoro and Lucy._**

 ** _I just found names on the internet that I thought fitted Roronoa. Beside Ivy, I chose her name because of the green hair I gave her. And I gave them those middle names because I already had Nami and Luffy naming their kids first names by previous family members and I thought it would have been akward if I named all the kids first names of some one who died._**

 ** _Monkey D. Belle and Monkey D. Ace (Six years old) are the twin children of Luffy and Nami. Belle is short for Bellemere, named after Nami's adoptive mom. Ace is named after Luffy's brother, kind of a duh._**

 ** _Any other kids mentioned is just things I hear and see the fandom making when it comes to any ships having kids together - and a little of my guesses._**


End file.
